My Brother is Gay?
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Kira-kira apa hadiah ulang tahun untuk Naruko dari kakak kembarnya, Naruto?  Lemon, Yaoi, SasuNaru.


Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Vocaloid belong to Yamaha Corporation (Just Chara Name)

Junjou Romantica belong to Shungiku Nakamura (Just Chara Name)

This Story is Mine

Rate M

Romance

SasuNaru

WARNING: Yaoi, OOC, Lime, Lemon, AU, etc.

My Brother is Gay?

=14*11*8*21*20*15=

Bagi seorang Namikaze Naruko, waktu 00.00 bukanlah hal yang istimewa di tanggal 10 Oktober. Ya, jika tak ada agenda yang berjudul Ulang Tahun.

Masih tak bisa mengira hal bodoh yang akan dilakukan teman-teman juga kakak kembar dan orang tuanya untuk mengucapkan "Selamat ulang tahun" lalu mengganggu tidurnya, Naruko memutuskan untuk mematikan semua koneksi yang sekiranya bisa mengakses jaringan rumah dan membuat kamarnya tidak bisa ditempati untuk seminggu kedepan. Sekaligus mengungsikan kedua orang tuanya ke tempat sang nenek.

Enam menit berlalu di tanggal 10 Oktober, dan sang putri tidur masih tidak bisa memejamkan mata karena kegalauan teman sekamarnya sewaktu di asrama musim panas. Curahan hati yang menurutnya tidak perlu dipusingkan.

Sekarang Naruko tidak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya. Dia bergumam susah payah menghentikan ocehan temannya di ujung telepon.

"Please deh, Ino. Memangnya kenapa kalau pacarmu suka meraba wajah wanita cantik. Salahkan saja pekerjaannya sebagai tukang make-up model!"

"Kalau pulang, kurung saja dia dan suruh meraba wajahmu tiap hari," saran Naruko sekaligus menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Naruko melongok sebentar keluar kamar. Memastikan tidak ada mahluk ajaib berwujud kembaran laki-lakinya yang berkeliaran disana. Tadinya, Naruko juga ingin mengungsikan sang kakak, tapi keterlambatan satu menit cukup membuat sang kakak tertinggal kereta plus dihadiahi lambaian sapu tangan dari ibunya.

Naruko menghela nafas lega. Sejauh ini kakaknya itu tidak terlihat. Syukur-syukur kakaknya mendadak dapat jodoh dan dibawa lari ke Negara lain. Harta warisan keluarganya tidak perlu dibagi-bagi.

Facepalm! Mana ada yang seperti itu. Paling kakaknya sedang membeli benda aneh untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Nana hanya berharap hadiahnya tidak seperti tahun lalu. Penjepit kertas yang tidak elite jika dipakai di rambut.

"Yo, Naru-chan! Happy birthday!"

Menutup kupingnya, Naruko berharap suara teriakan seksi dari ujung tangga rumahnya hanya khayalan belaka.

"Naru! Naru! Kau masih disana? Happy birthday!" teriakan itu ada lagi.

Naruko meringis. Itu benar-benar suara kakaknya. Dia melambaikan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak kecil.

Apa hadiahnya tahun ini? Penjepit pakaian yang pasti tidak akan elite jika dipakai dirambut?

"Nii-chan, kau bawa apa?" tanya Naruko sok mengantuk.

Kakaknya tersenyum lebar. "Ra-ha-si-a!"

Kali ini Naruko ingin bersujud syukur pada sang kakak karena tidak mengatakan itu hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Naru-chan mau ikut menonton?"

Uchiha sasuke, teman sekelas kakaknya-yang lebih sering menginap di rumah Naruko daripada rumahnya sendiri-muncul dari dapur. Naruko menelan ludah. Setiap orang itu ada di rumahnya, lebih tepatnya di kamar sang kakak, selalu ada suara desahan seksi yang diduga milik kakaknya.

Mau tak mau, Nana harus membayangkan kakaknya berlaku 'censored things' bersama Sasuke.

Naruko menggeleng dan kabur ke kamarnya. Demi nama Kakashi, bebek tetangganya, Naruko tak mau ulang tahunnya kali ini menyisakan lingkar hitam dibawah mata akibat tidak bisa tidur. Beruntung besok adalah hari minggu sehingga dia tidak perlu membawa lingkar hitam itu ke sekolah.

Satu jam kemudian…

Naruko, master hibernasi, terpaksa memasang earphone dengan volume maksimal. Desahan dari kamar Naruto, kakaknya terdengar lagi.

Naruko meraih cermin sakunya. Dia memperhatikan mata safirnya yang besok dipastikan akan dihiasi garis tipis itu.

"Naruto, kau berhutang sepuluh dolar padaku!"

Frustasi. Naruko berteriak dari kamarnya.

"Iya… ahh~" sahut Naruto seperti menahan desahan.

Naruko menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sasu-ahh, uhh~ pelan-ahh~ ungh~"

Di dalam selimutnya, Naruko merutuk. Kenapa suara Naruto begitu terdengar jelas. Hutang Naruto bertambah jadi dua puluh dolar!

=14*11*8*21*20*15=

"Kalian, semalam melakukan apa?" tanya Naruko menyelidik.

Naruto menunjukan cengiran lebarnya dan Sasuke menarik pundak Naruto mendekat padanya.

"Apa ya?" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Naruko memperhatikan dengan seksama. Apa? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Naru-chan selalu menolak ikut nonton, jelas Naru-chan tidak tahu," Naruto makin merapat pada Sasuke.

Dari balik meja makan itu, Naruko yakin tangan Sasuke ada di pinggang Naruto.

Err… sebenarnya Naruko benci membenarkan imajinasi liarnya. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa poster orang sekaliber Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Mikuo, bahkan Takahashi Misaki dan Usami Akihiko bisa nyasar di dinding kamar Naruto.

Selain itu, banyak CD tak jelas berjejer diatas DVD-nya. Juga komik yang kebanyakan bersampul dua pria berciuman sampai telanjang dada.

Terakhir kali Naruko masuk ke kamar Naruto adalah saat Naruto hanya memakai boxer dan Sasuke mengelus pahanya. Setelah itu, Naruko tidak berani masuk kamar Naruto karena takut melihat adegan yang lebih vulgar dari sebelumnya.

Oke, terpaksa Naruko mengakui Naruto sering memberi hint adegan I'm-so-gay padanya. Naruko pun ragu apa Naruto pernah memberikan keperaw-uhm, keperjakaannya pada Sasuke atau Naruto memperaw-uhm, memperjakai dirinya sendiri?

"Nii-chan, kau belum mandi?"

Naruko mengendus badan kakaknya ketika mereka mencuci piring. Naruto meletakan piring bersih ke lemari perabotan, meninggalkan Naruko di depan wastafel.

"Nanti saja, biar tidak mandi dua kali. Hehe…"

Naruko membasuh mukanya dengan air keran. Biar tidak mandi dua kali?

Demi masa depan hasil pertama campuran gen pria dan wanita berstatus orangtuanya, akhirnya Naruko memutuskan untuk mengintip kegiatan Naruto.

Untung saja Naruto adalah tipe orang yang lupa mengunci pintu. Naruko jadi bisa membuka sedikit celah untuk mengintip.

=14*11*8*21*20*15=

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang. Menghirup rambut pirang halusnya. Tangannya bergerak menaikan baju Naruto dan menyusup ke dalamnya. Naruto mengerang pelan.

Naruto membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Berciuman panas. Memangut, beradu lidah, mendesah. Sasuke menekan belakang kepala Naruto, makin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke punggung Naruto, mengusapnya, terus turun ke sabuk celana Naruto, menurunkannya perlahan.

"Ngh, Teme… sebentar…"

"Hm?"

Naruto mendorong Sasuke ke ranjang. Lalu kembali berciuman. Bibir Sasuke beralih ke leher Naruto. Menggigit dan menghisapnya sampai muncul tanda kemerahan, dan beralih ke bagian lain.

Naruto mendesah nikmat sambil membuka kancing baju Sasuke.

"Dobe, disini panas," ujar Sasuke. Dia melepas kaos Naruto, juga boxernya.

Sasuke membalik posisi. Sekarang dia yang berada diatas Naruto. Sasuke menjilat dagunya, turun ke leher, dada, perut, kembali lagi ke dada, menghisap nipple Naruto yang mengeras.

"Sshh… ahh…" Naruto bereaksi oleh perlakuan Sasuke.

Lidah Sasuke masih cekatan bermain di nipple Naruto bergantian sementara tangannya turun kebawah. Mulai mengelus paha dan selangkangan Naruto.

"Ahh~ cu-curang uhh~ kau masih ber-ahh… berpakaian ish…"

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto sudah kepayahan membalas ulahnya. Sasuke menyentuh ujung benda Naruto, menggeseknya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan tugasmu sementara aku menikmati ini," tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke memasukan benda Naruto ke mulutnya.

"Uhh…" Naruto mendesah nikmat.

Cumbuan Sasuke mengganas. Dia menghisap, mengulum, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya untuk menikmati setiap senti benda Naruto yang mengeras itu.

"Buka-ahh… bajumu-hah umh…" Naruto bangkit, kepayahan melucuti pakaian Sasuke karena ulahnya yang ganas dan memabukkan. Tangan Naruto hampir selesai menelanjangi Sasuke ketika tubuhnya mengejang. Ia akan mencapai klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Teme-ahhh… a-akuhh… ha-hampir- AHHH!" cairan Naruto menyembur dimulut Sasuke, tanpa ragu Sasuke menelan semuanya.

"Dobe, kau manis," Sasuke merangkak menindih tubuh ramping Naruto.

Mereka kembali berciuman. Lidah mereka beradu sengit. Erangan demi erangan Naruto terdengar lebih menggoda bagi Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke bergerak lagi ke bawah. Menelusuri bagian paha dan selangkangan Naruto.

Naruto melenguh saat satu jari Sasuke memasuki lubangnya. Ditambah jari kedua, Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman. Saat jari ketiga, Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Sasuke menggenggam milik Naruto, mengocoknya agar perhatian Naruto teralihkan.

"Sebentar lagi Dobe," Sasuke menggerakkan jari-jarinya zig-zag, lalu menusuknya beberapa kali setelah Naruto mendesah.

Sasuke mengangkat satu kaki Naruto ke pundaknya. Memposisikan diri tepat di lubang Naruto, kemudian memasukannya perlahan.

"Uhh masih sempit Dobe…" Sasuke yang tak sabar, menghentakan miliknya sekaligus.

"Akkhh!" air matanya mengalir karena milik Sasuke mengoyak lubangnya secara kasar.

"Pe-lan! ahh… humh…"

Sasuke sudah bergerak perlahan. Maju mundur, menarik hingga tersisa ujungnya, dan sekali sentakan milik Sasuke tertanam sepenuhnya.

"Ahh~ disana, nghh…" Gotcha! Sasuke menemukan sweetpot-nya. raut kesakitan di wajah Naruto lenyap seketika.

Naruto terus mendesah tiap Sasuke menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Ditambah tangan Sasuke memijat bendanya yang menegang.

"Ahh… ahh… deeper ahh.. uhh… hah yeshh…"

Erangan erotis Naruto membuat Sasuke makin lupa diri. Dia terus mempercepat tempo hentakannya seiring dengan gerakan tangannya di benda Naruto. Memijat, menghentak, up down, in out, ah… dia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain memuaskan hasratnya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajah Sasuke padanya. Melumat bibir Sasuke dengan lahap. suara saliva teraduk juga lenguhan dari keduanya menghiasi kamar yang terasa panas itu.

"Ungh… hahh… ahh…" Cumbuan Sasuke beralih pada lehernya. Meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di kulit Naruto.

Benda Naruto berdenyut tanda akan mencapai klimaksnya. Makin cepat Sasuke menghentakkan bendanya pada titik sensitif di tubuh ramping itu.

"Nghh… I'M CUMMING… AHHH~" cairan Naruto menyembur pada perut Sasuke dan perutnya sendiri.

Sasuke merasakan dinding rektum Naruto menghimpit dan mempersulit gerakan miliknya. Sasuke masih menusuk beberapa kali lalu ia melenguh nikmat, mengeluarkan sarinya dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Hahh…" keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

Sasuke melepaskan miliknya dari tubuh Naruto. Dia memandang Naruto yang terengah dengan keringat serta wajah memerah.

"Kau manis sekali, Dobe," ucapnya membelai pipi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Dobe,"

"Hm…"

"Kita main ronde kedua ya?"

Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto. Memasukan miliknya tanpa aba-aba. Erangan Naruto kembali memenuhi ruangan itu. Memainkan candu birahi untuk kedua kali. Ups, mungkin bisa jadi berkali-kali.

=14*11*8*21*20*15=

Well, terjawablah sudah pertanyaan Naruko selama ini.

Naruko kembali ke kamarnya dengan sekotak tisu baru dan sekotak tisu yang dipenuhi darah dari hidungnya. Naruko tak bisa berkata apapun. Tadi itu adegan oh-my-goat-so-gay pertama yang disaksikannya live dari rumah, oleh kakaknya sendiri!

Ingin tidur, tak bisa. Ingin berteriak, tak bisa. Jadi, Naruko memutuskan untuk menjedukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sampai ia bisa melupakan bagian Sasuke memperlakukan kakaknya secara 'yunowmesowel'.

Sayangnya, cara itupun tak berhasil.

"Ya Tuhan! Besok pelajaran biologi! Tolonglah, singkirkan pikiran nista ini dari kepalaku! Kenapa harus besok guruku membahas alat reproduksi pria! KYAAA!"

Naruko meninju bonekanya sambil berteriak tak jelas. Penggalauan dari ulang tahun sial juga hadiah ulang tahun Mature Content.

Dapat dipastikan selain tak bisa berhibernasi, tak bisa memikirkan hal selain he's-so-gay, nilainya untuk ujian biologi tak akan lebih tinggi dari C karena trauma mendadak pada pelajaran itu.

Satu hal lagi. Akhirnya Naruto tahu maksud ucapan Kiba ketika dia berkunjung dan mendapati Naruto terlentang diruang tamu hanya memakai kaos tipis tersingkap sampai perut dan boxer sepuluh senti diatas lutut.

"Pantas saja setiap pria normal yang masuk ke rumahmu keluar sebagai gay."

Karena kakaknya, punya pesona yang membuat pria normal berubah menjadi gay. Naruko akui, wajah kakaknya memang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Proporsi tubuhnya kecil tapi tidak kurus, ramping ideal. Warna kulit eksotis, rambutnya pirang cerah serta halus ditangan, matanya biru, bibirnya seksi, kemudian suaranya itu lho, sensual alami. Hasil campuran gen Kiyoshi Sakurazuka dan Ayu Tingting, mungkin.

"What The Fuck I think bout it!" teriak Naruko sekencangnya. Tak peduli dia mulai gila atau tidak. Yang jelas sekarang Naruko ingin melihat kakaknya melakukan 'censored things' lagi bersama Sasuke. Dan saat itu, Naruko ingin merekamnya agar bisa diulang berkali-kali. Like what a fujoshi always do.

-The End-

Jadi, inilah hasil tragedi otak nista yang berkelebat dalam otak saya. Lemon basi -_-

Well, saya masih butuh koreksi ^_^

Review please?


End file.
